The Ultimate tournament
by Yuska Fudo
Summary: there is a big tournament being held with alot of fighters from all over the world get ready for one big tournament
1. Introduction

The Big Tournament

Chapter Summery

This is a cross over tournament with Naruto, Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, YuYu Hakusho, and Ranma the fights will be described as good as I can describe them no matter how long it takes this will be a good tournament I promise you there will be matches you all been dying to see I will not announce who the fighters are until its time in the next chapter I want it too be a surprise so you aren't confused this story will start off in Konaha Villiage cause I wanna make this a Naruto story don't worry just because I said a Naruto doesn't mean Naruto is automatically going to win I will make this story as truthful as possible so theres no telling who's going to win there will be a lot of fighters and only one will be the winner now lets get on with this exciting story


	2. Chapter: 1 The Announcement

Chapter 1: The Announcement

It was a regular day in Konah village and Naruto was sleeping peacefully until there was a knock on the door he woke up slowly after repeated knocks on the door.

"Alright already I coming gosh" he said to himself as he walked to the door upset that he had been woken up "what's the big idea knockin on the d….." he stopped himself as soon as he seen who it was a girl with Lavender eyes and a purple bluish type color hair she wasn't as shy as she was when he first met her

"Hinata oh its you how are you" Naruto asked walking up to her and giving her a kiss

"I'm good I jus came to tell you that Tsunade wants to see you she said its important" she looked at him smiling she was so glad he was finally hers she will never forget when he asked her out…. (if you guys didn't know let me fill you in Naruto is with Hinata, Sasuske is with Sakura, Neji is with TenTen, Ino is with Kiba, Temari somehow is with Shikamaru and for this story we're jus gonna say Hanabi is one year younger then Hinata because she is going to be with Shino)

'Ok let me get dressed and I'll be there do you want to come with me" he asked he liked being around Hinata "sure I'll go with you "she replied so with that he got dressed and set out to see Tsunade.

When they get there they see Sasuke and the others there as well. "hey what's going on here why is everyone here " Naruto yelled a little loud "we were all asked to come here" Shikamaru said with Ino clutching on his arm

"What for" naruto really wanted to know what was going on

"Well stop talking and you'll find out" Tsunade said naruto stayed shut onl to find out what was the reason everybody had to meet here

"I've called you all here today because you all have been chosen to compete in a world tournament there will be a lot of fighters and we need the best of the best it will be an all male competition" Tsunade said looking around at them all

"Wow a tournament now that's what I'm talking about" Kiba said clenching his fists

"A tournament this will be very interesting" Shino agreed "I'm going to kick so much butt" naruto yelled

"There will be a lot of fighters from all over the world there might be more then 30 fighters in this tournament, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Garra, Sasuke, and Naruto you have all been chosen to compete will you except the request' She finshed

"Ofcouse" They all said

"Well you can't train with the other competitors so you will have to train by yourself or with someone that's not in the tournament" Tsunade told them

"well I'm going to train with Hinata" Naruto looked at her "If she wants to spend the night that is" he finished

"sure" she said as she kissed him

"well you all better get to it then the tournament starts in one month from this day" Tsunade said


	3. Chapter: 2 Training Days

Chapter: 2 Training Days

There was only 3 days left before the tournament started Naruto just woke up from the sun being in his eyes looking to his side where Hinata was suppose to be but she wasn't.

"Hinata" Naruto called out but got no answer

"Hinata where are you" Naruto couldn't wait he got up and searched for her he looked in the kitchen thinking that's where she would be but she wasn't he went outside only to be greeted with an attack by someone.

"huh…..Hinata what are you doing" Naruto said as he dodged the attack

"Naruto there is only 3 days before the tournament you need to be ready and I'm going to make sure you are" hinata replied she ran at him ready to attack again but naruto jumped back dodging again

"but" Naruto tried to convince her

"but what" hinata stopped to hear what he was going to say next.

"can't we eat first" Naruto said hinata felt kinda bad knowing he was hungry

"alright but after that we are going to train ok" she said

"ok" he replied

With Shikamaru and Temari

"Temari knocked off" Shikamaru said as he tried to get away from temari

"Its time to train SHikamaru no buts about it" she was getting her fan ready

"But baby what about my breakfast" Shikamaru said but Temari wasn't haven it

"Breakfast, your gonna have to earn your breakfast" temari exclaimed

'oh man shes serious this is such a drag' Shikamaru thought

"Wind Scythe Jutsu" Temari swung her fan to send a gigantic wind blast at Shikamaru he quickly dodged

"Temari come on I can't fight on an empty stomach" he said

"do you think they are gonna stop the fight to let you eat in the tournament" temari explained

"guess your right about that" He said "good now lets begin" She replied

And with that they continued there training everyone was getting prepared for the tournament 3 days has passed since that day and the tournament was finally here….


	4. Chapter: 3 The Tournament and Matches

Chapter: 3 The Tournament and Matches

**Sorry bout the short chapters trust me this one will be long well lets begin I cant wait to see who is fighting lol**

There was a lot of people from different countrys coming for the tournament they was holding it in the stadium of the chunnin exams where naruto and neji fought

"Welcome all to the Biggest tournament ever I hope everyone is ready" Tsunade started

"Genma will be the judge he will tell you the rules" she finished

"first we will draw slots for the matches so when we call your name please come and pull a ball from the box" Genma announced

"wow theres a lot of people here" Naruto said sasuke looked at him" what you scared" sasuke asked

"heck no" Naruto replied quickly

"theres a lot of competiton in this tournament" Goku said

"I'll jus have to wipe them all out" Vegeta replied

"hey goten who won the last tournament we was in" Trunks said "That was last time" Goten said

"This is gonna be fun" Gohan said

"alright lets get started the first person to pick from the box will be… Neji" genma called out

"hn" neji simply replied as he walked to the box and got ready to reach inside he pulled out a green ball with a number on it

"its number 5" genma said while shizune wrote the nejis name on the board under number 5

"next will be Krillin" genma called out

"Right lets go" Krillin said as he walked up to the box and pulled out a number

"Its number 1" genma exclaimed

"I wounder if Neji will fight Sasuke in the tournament" Sakura asked

"I guess we'll find out soon enough huh" Tenten replied

"the next to come up is Ranma" ranma walked up to the box and pulled a number out

"Its 13" genma said as he looked at the ball. "Right" ranma said

"I have a good feeling Ranma is going to win this little thing" Akane said looking at Ukyo "Honey even though ranma does win a lot that doesn't mean he cant be beaten besides how is he gonna win when my little Ryoga is gonna win" Ukyo teased

"we'll see" Akane laughed

"Goku your up" Genma called

"Alright' Goku went up and grabed a number "its number 17" Genma looked at the ball

Well to skip along a little bit and place on person in one match box so it can get interesting on who they will be fighting Kiba got number 9 Tein got number 11 Lee got number 7 Miroku got 4 Shikamaru got 16 Garra got 29 Inuyasha got 19 Kakashi got 27 Yuska got 25 Choji got 21 Trunks got 23 and Piccolo got 32 now lets see who they will be fighting

"Next will be Bobobo" Genma called

"Its 2" Bobobo said

"Next is Yamcha" Genama called out Yamcha pulled out number 12

"So I'm fighting Tein huh this is something I been waiting for" Yamcha said

"Next is Sasuke" The Uchiha walked up to the box and pulled a number which came out to be number 3

"So your number 3" Genma asked

"Next is Vegeta" Vegeta walked up to the box and pulled a number out making sure he was the only one to see it then a smirk came across his flashed it in there air so goku and the others could see the number 18 symbol on it

"What the" Tein was shocked to see the number vegeta pulled out

"so your number 18" Genma said with a confused look on his face not seeing what the big deal was.

"No not the two of them Goku and Vegeta" Piccolo yelled looking at the 2 fighters who he didn't think would be fighting eachother in the first round

"Fine with me" Goku said with a smile on his face looking directly at Vegeta knowing it was going to be a fight he won't forget

"A fight with Kakarot Perfect I will be able to test my sayian abilities" Vegeta Grinned knowing he was gonna go all out in the match with goku and walked back to where he was standing

"Cool my dad is gonna fight your dad this time we're gonna see it with our on eyes" Trunks Smirked

"This should be something" Goten Said

"Next is Guy" Genma called and Guy came to the box and when he pulled his number he smirked

"ha i wouldnt have it any other way in the first round" he said as he showed his number which was 28

"so we're going to see this fight finally" Neji smirked

"oh man i should've known it would be you that im fighting" Kakashi said

"Next is Kowabara" Kowabara came and grabbed a number rather quick and was happy wit what he got

"Yuska Its you and me in the first round" He yelled as he showed the number 26

"Why did it have to be you" Yuska laughef

"Next is Shino" Genma looked around for the fighter Shino came in the scene and quickly grabbed a number

"Its number 10" Shino called out

"Ha so I'm fighting Shino in the first round huh well it was gonna happen eventually" Kiba Smirked at this thought

"Shampoo see many fighters hope mousse live through this" Shampoo said looking around the arena sitting in her chair watching everything that was going on

"Shampoo you should have confidence in your fiancé" Akane looked shampoo with a shocked face

"She is right shampoo" Ukyo Added Knowing why Akane said what she said

"Shampoo does have confidence in mousse but dead fiancé is no use to shampoo" shampoo replied she did have confidence in mousse after all he did protect her more then once she just doesn't want him dying anytime soon

"Ryoga is number 14" Genma called out which made Shampoo, Akane and Ukyo look up in shock

"14 that means-"Akane started

"Ryoga will be fighting Ranma" Ukyo finished

"Alright I'm fighting ryoga this is gonna be fun" Ranma cheered

"ugh I wanted to fight ranma" Mousse complained he really wantd to fight ranma first

"Next is Trunks" trunks came and grabbed a number and smiled

"Hey goten remember how I said it was cool how are fathers is going to fight eachother in the first round" Trunks Asked Still looking at the ball

"Umm yeah why" Goten Replied not getting why trunks asked that question then trunks showed him the ball just like his father showed goku and it showed 23

"oh that's why its you and me in the first round fine with me I'm ready" Goten stared at his friend face to face

"Naruto your up" Genma looked for the fighter

"Yes finally its my turn alright which one will it be" He said as he reached for a number he was hoping his match wasn't last he wanted to show his stuff

"Its number 15"Genma looked at the ball

"Ha Shikamaru get ready I'm gonna give it my all believe it" Naruto gave his trademark grin

"ugh this is gonna be so troublesome" shikamaru replied

"Sesshomaru its your turn" The Tenseiga holder came and grabbed a number

"Its 20" Sesshomaru said

"Ha so I'm fighting him in the first fight I'm in ha I wouldn't have it any other way now we'll find out whos the best" Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off his brother for a second

"That's exactly what we need you two at each others throats" Kagome shook her head at the thought

"Gohan would you come up please" Gohan walked ready to find out who his opponent was but when he grabbed the number he couldn't believe it

"Well Piccolo looks like its me and you in the last match my number is 31" Gohan looked at piccolo

"Fine" Piccolo smiled

"Kankuro your up" Kankuro came and grabbed a number seeing the number 22

"Mousse come pick a number please" Mousse walked with his hands in his sleeves and grabbed a number

"Its 6" and with that mousse walked away

"And last is Kuno" Genma said Kuno came and grabbed his number

"safe to say that's number 30" genma informed

"And there you have Ladies and gentalmen all 32 fighters match 1 will be Krillin vs Bobobo, match 2 will be Sasuke vs Miroku, Match 3 is Neji vs Mousse, match 4 is Lee vs Kouga, Match 5 is Kiba vs Shino Match 6 is Tien vs Yamcha Match 7 is Ranma vs Ryoga Match 8 will be Naruto vs Shikamaru match 9 will be Goku vs Vegeta match 10 will be Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru Match 11 will be Choji vs Kankuro Match 12 will be Trunks vs Goten Match 13 will be Yuska Vs Kowabara Match 14 wit Be Kakashi vs Guy match 15 will be Garra vs Kuno and match 16 will be Gohan vs Piccolo all fights will be placed in this arena the rules are there are no rules u lose if you quit If you are unable to fight back or if you die if I think a match is determined I can stop it at anytime with no argument so with that said let our first match begin which is Krillin vs Bobobo those other then the 2 fighters please go to the upper level" Genma Announced

Everyone went to the upper level each ready to see a fight

"Well this is going to get very interesting" Trunks Said looking down at krillin and bobobo

"I wounder if the person krillin is fighting is real strong" Goten Asked

"well we're about to find out" Gohan replied

AND that is chapter 3 chapter 4 is coming soon get ready for some fights


	5. Apologie

Apologies to everyone who was reading this im so sorry for making you wait but no more im making the next chapter now I had to do a lot buissness with music and stuff so it threw me off but be ready this chapter should be on in 3 days at the least and again I am terribly sorry for this I made a change in the chapter Shikamaru will be wit Temari cuz everyones been sayin them too is best for eachoter and from how I see it theyre right so be ready for the chapter


	6. Chapter: 6 Match 1 and Match 2

**Chapter: 6 Match 1 and Match 2**

**Finally this chapter is done I'm glad that I can continue this story sorry to everyone for the wait well lets get to this first match I'm dieing to see this**

"Now for the first match Krillin vs BoBoBo are you two ready" Genma said looking at the two fighters

"Oh yeah I'm ready" Krillin exclaimed with a grin on his face looking at his opponent dead in the eyes

"You are going to feel the wrath of the noise hair little man" BoBoBo laughed "You will kneel down in defeat no one has ever withstood the noise hairs"

Krillin smirked at this comment "we'll see about that you weirdo"

"Krillin Knock this guy out you better not lose to this weakling" Android 18 Yelled from the upper section where the crowd was

"Let the first match begin" Genma jumped back as the match started

"Come on little man hit me with your best shot" BoBoBo taunted

"Hn it'll be over soon big mouth" Krillin mumbled starting to get irritated with the little man comment

"Fist of the noise hai…." Before bobobo could finish krillin shot towards him and gave him a hard punch to the gut leaving bobobo flat on the ground unconscious

"I told you it would be over soon" Krillin said as he started to walk off

"The winner is Krillin" Genma shouted half the stadium was in shock by that one shot knock out

"Alright Krillin good work" Goku shouted

"Wow that sure was fast that guys Pitiful" Kankurou laughed looking down at the unconscious fighter

"Yeah but that Krillin guy hes a strong one that was one heck of a punch" Shikamaru said

"Hn" Garra added

"Now its time for the next match Sasuke Uchiha vs Miroku those two fighters come down to the stage" Genma ordered

"Looks like your up Miroku don't go getting yourself killed" Inuyasha Joked as he looked at his friend

"Don't worry this shouldn't take long " Miroku laughed as he walked away heading to the lower level

"Sasuke don't lose to this guy" Naruto said as he looked at his bestfriend

"Hn got it" Sasuke simply replied

"Sasuke do your best" Sakura shouted from the crowd

"Do you think Miroku's going to be alright" Kagome asked as she looked at Sango

"Of course he will be don't forget Miroku has that wind tunnel he'll use it if he has too" Sango replied as she watched Sasuke and Miroku come to the battlefield

"Sasuke Uchiha, Miroku are you both ready" Genma asked

"Im ready "Sasuke replied

"Let's get this over with" Miroku added

"With that said let the second match begin" Genma shouted

"Right here I go" Sasuke said as he started hand signs focusing his chakra

"Fire style Fire ball Jutsu" Sasuke released a huge fire ball from his mouth sending it straight towards Miroku

"I don't think so" Miroku exclaimed as he jumped in the air he threw his staff at Sasuke causing him to jump back Miroku then landed on the ground and ran after Sasuke throwing multiple punches at him Sasuke kept dodging the blows then came back with a punch of his own miroku grabbed his arm and sasuke swung his left arm and miroku grabbed it whith his other hand then jumped over mirokus head threw him forward but miroku caught his ground

"I think its time to end this" Miroku said as he took the beads off his right hand

"Feel the wrath of the curse that's been set upon me Wind Tunnel" Miroku opened his hand and a black vortex appeared sucking everything in its path sasuke slamed his kusangi sword into the ground tryin hard not to get sucked in

"Give up unless you want to be sucked into my hand never to see the light again"Miroku yelled but Sasuke did not listen instead he did the exact opposite by pulling out a Kunai Knife and throwing it towards Mirokus hand this called miroku to seal his hand up and dodge the kuni knife this caused sasuke to smirk

"Here we go" Sasuke said as he ran fast at Miroku and kicked him in his chin sending him up in the air sasuke then jumped up behind him preparing for his next move he then used his left arm tho hit miroku then followed him as they began to reach the gorund sasuke then made him self spin around to send a devastating kick to mirokus stomach as they hit the ground

"Lions Barrage" sasuke shouted as miroku screamed out in pain Sasuke got back to his feet looking at his opponent making sure it was over

"Looks like hes out of it the winner is Sasuke Uchiha" Genma said

"Sasuke that was awesome I knew you could do it" Sakura Yelled

'Whoa Sasuke is stronger then ever Shikamaru is gonna have a tough time with him' Temari thought

"Oh man he lost" Kagome said

"Yeah he lost but he tried his best who would've thought that this Sasuke guy would be smart enough to throw his knife at Mirokus hand if that would've hit it would've split it open and it would've been bad" Sango Explained

"He'll be fine I'm sure of it" Rin informed

"Uchiha has gotten stronger hasn't he" Neji said

"Yup he sure has" Shikamaru replied

**Well that is it for this is it for this chapter be ready for the next match Neji vs Mousse**


	7. Chapter: 7 Match 3

**Well lets get ready for this next match I bet everyone liked the sasuke match lol all the matches you been dieing to see is happening right here**

**Chapter: 7 Match 3 **

"Good work Sasuke" Naruto shouted

"Hn" was the Uchihas reply

"Now for the third match Neji vs Mousse are you ready" Genma said both fighters nodded

"Hey Mousse try not to lose your first match" Ryoga shouted

"Don't get destroyed out there" Ranma laughed

"Shut up" Mousse yelled looking real annoyed with there doubtful comments

"Well Shampoo lets see how strong your fiancée has gotten" Ukyo said

"Shampoo hope he don't die" Shampoo looked down at her soon to be husband

"He'll be fine" Akane informed

"Neji is going to win this" TenTen laughed

"You seem very confident about him" Temari added

"Trust me I have a reason for it Neji's been training like crazy" Tenten said

"Now let the third match begin" Genma shouted

Neji took his stance and mousse took his staring at eachother eye to eye

"Look the sooner I beat you the sooner I can advance to the finals" Mousse shouted, this ofcourse made Neji smirk

"That's a lot of confidence you have to bad its going to lead you to your defeat" Neji said

"You think you can beat me" Mousse laughed

"Hn I know I can, and how do I know this, because I can see many things with my Byakugan" Neji activated his Byakugan and stared at Mousse

"Hn we'll see about that" Mousse ran after Neji ready to strike him he threw a punch at Neji and Neji dodged and pressed his middle and index fingers into Mousses left shoulder making him jump back

"argh my arm what you do" Mousse yelled

"I can see your chakra points and I am able to block them with my gentle fist" Neji smirked

"Chakra points?" Mousse said confusingly 'well if he's saying the he can stop my my energu flow then I got to stay away from him little does he know fighting from a distance is my strong point'

"Well then looks like I have no choice but to use long range attacks" Neji smirked when Mousse said this Mousse jumped into the air and had Knifes and Poles and swords popping out of his sleeve heading straight towards Neji

"Rotation" Neji started spinning rapidly creating a force field out of chakra blocking all the weapons Mousse threw at him

"Whoa he just blew Mousses weapons away jus by spinning that's one heck of a move he got there" Ranma said

"Wonder how Mousse is going to get out of this one" Ryoga added

Mousse was getting angry he can't get next to the guy without getting his energy cut off and on top of that the guy is easily blowing away his weapons from long range

"urgh im not going to lose here take this Fist Of The White Swan " Mousse ran after Neji throwing multiple attacks towards Neji but Neji dodged every move and slamed his palm into Mousses chest which made him stumble a few steps back

"This match is over your in range and you cant escape my 8 Trigrams" Neji got into another stance while Mousse was slowly getting to his feet

"8 Trigrams 64 Palms " Neji dashed towards Mousse and hitting multiple times "2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 22 palms, 32 palms, 8 trigrams 64 palms" Neji yelled as he knocked Mousse to the ground Mousse tried to get up but it was useless

"I have blocked all 64 of your chakra points its over your lucky to still be breathing" Neji said

"Damn it I can't move" Mousse muttered

"The winner is Neji Hyuuga" Genma said

"Yup he lost this one that was jus one guy Mousse just couldn't beat not that he has that many victories on his belt to start with" Ranma laughed

'You got a point" Ryoga replied

"He lost" Ukyo said

"Hey give him some credit he tried his best this Neji guy was a tough opponent" Akane said

"Shampoo just glad Mousse no die dead husband would be no use to Shampoo" Shampoo smiled

"Your not mad that he lost" Ukyo asked

"Shampoo no mad Mousse fought hard just because Mousse lose doesn't mean Mousse weak" Shampoo replied

"He won" Temari said blankly

"I told you he was going to win and trust me he's only getting started" Tenten smiled at her boyfriend happy that he won

"Way to go Neji that's actually what I would expect from my rival" Lee gave him the thumbs up

"Just make sure you do the same" Neji simply said

**well sorry bout the wait I been truly busy but the chapter will be up quickly now and again sorry **

w


End file.
